It Is What You Do
by maketheangelsigh
Summary: Artie is declaring something to Quinn, whether she likes it or not.


Summary:

Artie is declaring something to Quinn, whether she likes it or not.

**Disclaimer: **This is another present for not getting the third chapter of my _May Angels Lead You In _right on time. I hope you like it. (:

* * *

**It Is What You Do.  
**

Quinn loved _Alice In Wonderland._ There was no doubt that she would have loved to jump right into Wonderland and have tea with the Mad Hare and Mad Hatter. It felt so much better than her actual scenario in life. Her mother used to sit on the edge of her bed, reading the colorful tales of Alice Kingsley and the Rabbit. The scenes danced behind Quinn's eyes when she was on her verge of sleep.

Quinn couldn't escape to some magical place anymore. There wasn't anywhere to escape to. Her life was fading into something awful. Everything was breaking apart. Finn was mad at her when he found out the secret about the real father of the child inside her. She had basically told Puck to go screw off when she informed him that she was raising the baby on her own.

Why was she so stupid, sometimes?

She was lucky that Puck's mother wasn't just going to kick her out because she was pregnant. Sure, she wasn't the greatest friend of Quinn's right now, but who was?

No one.

Quinn sighed, she couldn't just run to anyone and cry on their shoulder. Who was going to let her? She would cry alone, in her guest room or whenever she could be alone.

She looked down at the paper underneath her. The pencil marks that had once formed letters were blurring in front of her eyes. Luckily, she was sitting in the far corner of the library. It was where no one could see her. No one could stare at her.

Quinn never felt so alone. She had broken so many promises, she had hurt so many people.

She laid her head in her hands and started to silently cry.

* * *

3 o'clock rolled around fast. That meant for the last 30 minutes of their day, 12 students would be sitting in a room, which hardly had air conditioning, listening to a teacher rambling on about songs and expression.

Quinn wasn't listening today. She was off again, in her own world. She could vaguely hear the words of Mr. Schue inform them about their weekly assignment. She was mainly focused on the people around her. Britney and Santana were in the corner, Santana's head lying on Britney's shoulder. They were not being subtle at all. Puck was sitting near Mercedes, he was avoiding her. Finn was all over on the other side next to Rachel, he was mirroring Puck's actions. Mike and Matt were in corner, listening attentively to Mr. Schue. Kurt was on the other side of Mercedes. She turned to her right, glancing behind her. Tina was there, looking straight forward. She then glanced at the other boy next to her. It was just Artie, twisting his hands back and forth in an anxious manner.

She frowned, what was he anxious for? She glanced at his face, which wasn't looking at her, but that didn't bother her. His nose was scrunched up as if he was in deep thought. She turned her head, why the hell was she focusing on_ Artie? _Shaking her head, she tried to tune into Mr. Schue.

* * *

The bell rang loudly, making Artie almost jump. It was unexpected, even though he knew the right time that they would get out without even looking at the clock. He was just so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even know what had been going. He knew that he would get the information from Tina, sooner or later.

He watched as people passed him out of the room. Tina gave a squeeze of his hand and an encouraging smile. He would need that later. "Bye, Artie!" she called before she left. He nodded his head, gathering his own stuff. He reached behind, grabbing for his bag. Mr. Schue noticed this since he walked over him, taking it off the handles.

"Thank you," murmured Artie, grateful with a smile on his face before stuffing his Math and Science book into the bag.

"You're welcome, buddy," uttered Mr. Schue, going back over to the piano.

Artie glanced up, gazing at his teacher, "Mr. Schue?" he questioned.

"Yeah?"

"I need some advice," Artie started out, which caught Mr. Schue's attention.

* * *

It was raining, that was just great.

Artie sighed quietly as he pulled out his black umbrella, wheeling himself out of school. He was chewing on his bottom lip, glancing around with the same anxious look on his face that he had first held in Glee club.

Artie knew his mother wasn't going to be here for a while, he didn't catch the reason. He would just wander around as much as he could until his mother did come, he supposed. Artie held his umbrella up with his hand on one wheel before wheeling himself around the large building.

The football field was huge and it was covered in rain. The water splashed down, wetting everything in its path. It wasn't that that caught Artie's eye, it was the figure that was sitting on the stands, soaking wet.

He wheeled himself faster, as much as he could.

"Quinn, you're going to get a cold." The young blonde looked up, brushing the hair out of her face that seemed to be plastered there from the rain. She sniffled, which sounded like she was already getting one.

"Oh, no, Artie. I'm fine," she spit out, clearing her throat as if it were dry. She was sitting on the bottom staircase which was easier for Artie to get to her. He looked at her. The purple blouse she had on was drenched, as were her dark skinnies. He held the umbrella above her head to stop the rain from falling. She coughed slightly before looking at him with a smile, "Thank you, Artie."

He smiled back before asking, "Is someone coming to get you?" Quinn looked at the ground, shaking her head slowly.

"Puck left for fight club." She answered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Artie's smile turned into an immediate frown. "So, no one is here for you?" she shook her head, before burying her head in her hands.

"No one," she said, choking the word out as if it were poison. He faintly heard the sound of crying. Reaching up, he put his arm around her as much as she could, drawing her nearer to him for comfort.

Artie thought back to his conversation with Mr. Schue.

* * *

"_What is it, Artie?" Mr. Schue had said, placing down his paper and turning his body toward the brunette boy._

_Artie had twisted his hands, then bit down on his lips as if he had been nervous. "I, uh, love this girl." He had confessed, looking up at the teacher._

_Mr. Schue had given him a smile, "Tina," Artie had given a shake of his head._

"_No, someone different." The look on Mr. Schue's face hadn't changed. "I don't know how to tell her. She's beautiful, she can be kind, she's naturally amazing to me," Artie had continued on, he was sure he had that dreamy look in his eyes._

_Mr. Schue's smile had turned into a laugh, but Artie remembered that it wasn't mocking, "Don't hold it back. Tell her. Even if there is a mutual feeling or a rejection, don't even pass up the chance for that, okay, Artie?"_

_Artie had nodded, keeping that to his heart_

Quinn's quiet cries soaked his shirt more, not that he cared. She lifted her head, almost if disgusted by herself since she rubbed at her eyes viciously.

"I'm so sorry, Artie. I don't mean to put that on you. God, I'm so horrible," she moaned, pushing the tears away.

"No, you aren't." Artie piped up, keeping his umbrella up with her movements. "No, we all need a good cry. Trust me." The sentence made Quinn look at him, smiling softly.

"You're a really great guy, Artie. " she said, reaching forward to pat his hand. Instead, Artie grabbed hers.

He needed this courage. He needed. Mr. Schue's words came back to him.

"_Don't hold it back. Don't ever pass up the chance for that, okay?" _

"Quinn," Artie started, looking up at her. Quinn was staring at their hands before she looked at him. He couldn't read her face. "Quinn," he said again. God, did he love her name. It was unique, different. "I just wanna tell you," he started out, gaining more courage, more confidence. "I love you."

The three words spun into the air, he was sure that Quinn hadn't heard them. Her muscles in her face didn't move. But he continued, "I don't know when it happened. It's not sympathy. I'm not like Finn or Puck. I _really _do love you. You're beautiful. Cheerleader or not. You were just crying now and you still were beautiful. I want to help you, Quinn, I want to do something for you. I want to be something to you. Anything." He squeezed her hand, taking a breath.

"Artie," Quinn started out. Artie cringed, almost fearing the worst. He didn't know what was going to happen. This was Quinn Fabray he was talking too. This was Quinn Fabray that he was tell-

That was Quinn Fabray's lips on his. The kiss was sweet, like honeysuckle. It tasted unclearly like strawberries, Artie was sure that that was her chapstick. She was closed to him that he could smell the vanilla on her. He didn't know if that was natural or a perfume. He didn't care.

Quinn pulled away first, her lips pressed together. Artie's lips were a numbing, tingling feeling. "Oh, Artie," she murmured, throwing her arms around her in a hug.

Artie smiled, hugging her back with the one arm he had available. When she pulled away, he spoke, "You know, I think we have a guest room at my house." He tried, raising his eyebrow.

Quinn laughed, wiping at her eyes once more. He smiled at her too.

Quinn had found her shoulder to cry on, to have.

"Oh, by the way. I love you too."

It was amazing how feelings were there that she didn't know.

* * *

It's kind of suckish, but it's like 11:30 at night too.

Read and review!


End file.
